Bad Affection
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: Kasih sayang yang dua mahluk ciptaan Tuhan ini berikan berbahaya bagi kesehatan mereka sendiri. Sakura tau bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke bukanlah cinta monyet semata, namun tampaknya.. lebih dari itu. /Gapandebuatsummaryyaloord/ SasuSaku / S-avers/ Rate : M (?)/
1. Chapter 1

BAD AFFECTION

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Story by : DinahSaurus47  
Rate : T _semi_ M

 **i am a good girl with bad habbit**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **HARUNO** Sakura tampak bosan menggerakkan jemarinya di permukaan _keyboard._ Irisnya menatap jengah layar komputer yang menyala, lembaran aplikasi pengolah kata itu masih kosong, otak jenius seorang Haruno sedang mempat.

Dia memaju mundurkan kursi kantor beroda, menimbulkan bunyi ' _grek'_ yang mengganggu aktifitas teman disampingnya. Gadis itu mendecak, suara-suara yang ditimbulkan Haruno ini memecah konsentrasinya, _deadline_ sudah di depan mata, dia kelelahan! Dengan kasar, ia mencabut bulu tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu berteriak pelan dan mengusap tangannya kasar.

"Untuk apa itu tadi Matsuri?!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya, mengaduh dan merintih.

"Sakuraku sayang, tidak bisakah kau diam?" Matsuri mendengus, "Jiraiya sudah menagih proposalku. Aku sudah berusaha mengerjakannya selama seminggu, kau tidak liat kantong mata ini?!"

Sakura menaikkan alis, menatap Matsuri yang menunjuk-nunjuk bawah matanya yang menghitam. Gadis itu bersiul terkejut, "wow. _Make-up_ mu bagus, terlihat nyata."

Matsuri menyerah, gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu mengangkat kedua tangan dan tersenyum kecut. Ia berusaha mengabaikan kekehan memuakkan Sakura dan berkutat dengan komputernya, lagi.

"Oh~hidupku membosankan." Beberapa menit tenang yang berharga, kini Sakura bersuara lagi. Matsuri menautkan alisnya, berusaha tidak menanggapi apapun.

" _Eng,_ kerja-kerja-kerja. Aku ingin sesuatu yang menantang, teman kencan contohnya.."

"Hah! Kau baru saja mencampakkan Deidara begitu saja beberapa jam yang lalu," Matsuri menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Namun pandangan mata masih tertuju pada pekerjaannya.

"Itu beda, Aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Dia pria pelit, Aku seolah menjalin kasih dengan pemuda bernama Kakuzu itu," gerutu Sakura dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Pelit?! Deidara adalah salah satu mahluk paling dermawan yang pernah ada," Matsuri meninggikan suara. "Dia menyumbang beberapa panti dan rumah sakit, kau idiot."

" _Yeah,_ mungkin dia baik pada panti dan rumah sakit. Tapi Aku kekasihnya, permintaanku saja tidak dia berikan!"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menaikkan alis, meraih gelas _cup_ kopinya. "Benarkah? Apa yang kau minta?"

"Hanya hal kecil," ucap Sakura enteng. "Aku ingin rumah di Hawaii dan Unicorn."

 _PYUR_

"Tuhan!" Matsuri kelabakan mencari tissue dan melap tangannya yang terkena muncratan minumannya sendiri. Sakura mengerutkan kening, mengamati gadis itu menggerutu membersihkan baju kantor yang ia pakai.

"Kau kenapa?" Berusaha membantu Sakura menggunakan kain lap untuk membersihkan lengan gadis itu.

"Kau gila Sakura! Sedermawan apapun Deidara, bukan berarti dia bisa membelikan apapun! Kau meminta rumah di Hawaii, untuk apa sih, kau juga tidak pernah ke Hawaii," Matsuri mengambil lap itu kasar, membersihkan dagu dan mulutnya.

"Yeah, bagaimana dengan unicorn? Mahluk itu sangat menggemaskan. Hampir mengalahkan kecantikanku," ujar sakura dengan senyum tolol.

"Itu hanya mitos, Haruno Sakura," Matsuri meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi Aku ingin itu, sudahlah. Lagipula Deidara sudah kubuang, untuk apa membicarakannya?" Sakura tersenyum angkuh dan Matsuri memutar mata imaginatif.

"Sakura- _san_?" Dua gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Ayame tersenyum ramah kearah mereka.

"Ya, ada apa Ame?" Ame adalah panggilan _sayang_ Sakura pada gadis ini.

"Bisa berikan lap bekasnya, Aku perlu membersihkan tumpahan kopi disana."

"Uhuk!" Matsuri menutup mulutnya dan menyerahkan lap itu pada Ayame. Dia menatap horor Sakura yang menyengir canggung. "Kau memberiku lap meja?!"

"H-hey, Aku hanya berusaha membantu," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matsuri memijat pelipis dan mengusir Sakura dengan gerakan tangan. "Kau keluarlah dulu dari kantor, Aku lelah."

"Kau lelah, perlu kupijat?"

"Tidak!" Matsuri menatap tajam tangan gadis itu yang tergantung di udara ingin menyentuh bahunya. "Tidak Sakura, beli saja beberapa cemilan, pergilah."

"Oke!" Sakura mengambil tasnya dan menggantungkan di bahu, ia melambai dan berlarian menjauhi meja kerjanya.

Matsuri menjatuhkan kepala ke meja dan memejamkan mata, "Tuhan.. apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak itu?"

 **-BAD-**

Keranjang berukuran sedang berwarna biru gelap tergantung di tangan putihnya. Dia menyusuri rak berisikan makanan ringan dan memilih-milih makanan yang cocok dan dirasa enak. Dalam sekejap, keranjang itu sudah penuh setengahnya.

Dia tersenyum sumigrah, Matsuri pasti akan sangat tersanjung dengan kemurahan hatinya. Ah, dia memang sahabat yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Lihatlah, sekarang dia sudah membelikan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan extra pedas.

Eh?

Matsuri kan tidak suka pedas. Terakhir kali memakan sambal gadis itu mencret selama dua minggu, dia bahkan tidak bisa makan dengan baik. Sakura menghela napas, dia salah lagi. Sakura menyusuri lemari pendingin dengan jemari lentiknya, dia mengambil tiga botol air mineral dan memasukkan ke keranjang. "Nah, jika Matsuri kepedasan dia bisa minum air," ujarnya dengan wajah bangga.

Dia berjalan anggun menuju kasir, petugas dengan seragam merah itu tersenyum ramah mengambil alih belanjaannya. Mengatisipasi keheningan yang terjadi, si pemuda berwajah ramah mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Anda akan mengadakan pesta, nona?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Benarkah, makanan yang cukup banyak untuk dimakan seorang diri. Anda ingin berpiknik dengan teman anda?" Sakura menggeleng, lagi.

"Hah~ anda makan semua ini sendiri. Pasti anda menyukai pedas." Sakura menggeleng dan mencebik kesal.

"Kenapa kau penasaran dengan hidupku? Kau penguntit, hah!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "bukan begitu nona, hanya saja.."

" _Aish,_ sudahlah!" Sakura melenggang melewati kasir dan membuka pintu kaca, berniat keluar.

"Nona, bagaimana dengan belanjaanmu?" Pemuda itu memanggilnya heran.

"Makan saja untukmu, Aku tidak berniat dari awal." Dengan ketus ia membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil Audi yang terparkir di bahu jalan, mengabaikan pemuda yang berteriak memanggilnya.

 **-BAD-**

Sakura kembali ke kantor dengan tangan kosong, dia menemui Matsuri yang kini duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya dengan sebelah lengan dia gunakan untuk menutupi mata. Komputernya sudah dimatikan, mungkin pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Hai Matsuri!" Sakura tersenyum ringan, melangkah kaki dan duduk di kursi kosong miliknya sendiri. "Sudah menyerahkan proposalnya?"

Matsuri mengangguk kecil, "sekarang Aku lapar, mana makanannya?" Ia mengintip dari sela-sela lengan dan mendapati Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, tersenyum canggung. Matsuri menghela napas kasar dan memejamkan mata, "apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Aku tadi sudah belanja banyak, tapi kasir minimartnya sama sekali tidak sopan. Aku meninggalkannya, biar saja." Sakura berucap angkuh, kecanggungan luntur dari wajahnya.

"Dia menggodamu?"

"Tidak juga.. dia tidak berhenti bertanya, mulutnya menyerocos seperti pantat bebek!" Ujar gadis itu berapi-api.

"Kau tidak sadar kau sendiri seperti bokong ayam," Matsuri menghela napas. Dia mengacuhkan Sakura yang melotot tajam, _toh_ itu tidak masalah baginya.

"Sakura- _san,_ Matsuri- _san.._ " Sakura yang membuka mukut hendak membalas menutup kembali mulutnya, melirik kearah Tayuya yang berdiri tepat disampingnya entah sejak kapan.

"Ah, Tayuya- _san.."_ Matsuri menegakkan duduknya dan tersenyum sopan, sementara Sakura menatap gadis itu horor seolah sedang menatap mahluk astral dan sejenisnya.

"Kalian berdua diundang dalam acara ulang tahun kantor yang ke-5, nanti sore di _Grand Konoha._ Aku berharap kalian mau datang," ujar Tayuya dengan seulas senyum anggun. Gadis itu begitu profesional, bahkan dengan Sakura yang tak henti menatapnya seperti sepiring dadar gulung.

"Tentu saja Tayuya- _san,_ kami akan datang. Iya kan, .ra?"

Sakura tersentak ketika namanya disebut dengan penuh penekanan. "Oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang akan melewatkan pesta menarik ini?"

Matsuri mendengus, padahal Sakura sendiri melewatkan peringatan ulang tahun sebelumnya dengan dalih dia baru saja memecahkan balon anak kecil dan sedang di interogasi oleh aparat. Awas saja jika dia kini menghindar lagi untuk datang.

"Kurasa itu saja, jam setengah tujuh. Oke?" Matsuri mengangguk.

"Oke."

 **-BAD-**

Sakura berputar-putar, terlarut dalam dunianya hingga tidak sadar menyenggol siku Matsuri. Alhasil, gadis yang sedang menggambar alisnya terganggu dan gambarnya keluar garis. Dia mengerjap, menatap wajahnya yang kini terdapat garis cokelat memanjang seolah kedua alisnya sedang bersalaman.

"SAKURA!" Matsuri menjerit histeris, mengambil tissue dan membersihkan garis memalukan itu. Yang dipangil berhenti berputar dan menatap Matsuri penuh tanya. "Apa?"

"Apa, apa. Pantatmu yang apa!" Gadis berambut cokelat lurus yang kini sudah ia beri gelombang kecil dibawahnya menaikkan suara keras. "Duduk dengan tenang, Aku mau berias!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, mendudukkan diri serampangan di pinggir ranjang cokelat madu sahabatnya itu. Dia dengan bosan mengamati Matsuri yang kini menggambar ulang alisnya. "Kenapa wanita sangat merepotkan, alis harus digambar dan segala macam. Buang-buang waktu, jika bercinta toh riasannya akan luntur," Cerocos gadis itu yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam Matsuri.

"Kau juga wanita, bodoh! Tidak usah banyak tanya, diam saja disana," ujar Matsuri jengkel.

"Hah~ kau harus belajar sabar Matsu, tidak baik marah-marah. Kau bisa saja keriput mendadak seperti pantat Jiraiya."

Matsuri menghela napas. Dia memilih acuh karena gadis ini tidak akan berhenti jika dia balas bicara. Dia hanya diam, membiarkan Sakura berbicara dan menjawab seorang diri. Pesta mungkin akan selesai larut malam, dia tidak mau tenaganya terbuang sia-sia untuk seorang gadis gila.

...

 _Grand Konoha_ malam ini tampak sangat ramai dengan banyak orang bersetelan dan bergaun pesta. Peringatan ulang tahun _Luxury Group_ diramaikan oleh banyak petinggi negara dan pemegang jabatan penting dalam perusahaan bergengsi, itu sebabnya banyak mobil mewah yang harganya selangit berlalu- lalang sejak tadi.

"Wah, ramai sekali!" Sakura mendongkakkan kepala, menatap lampu gantung yang cantik di atas sana. Dia bukan orang norak atau semacamnya, dia hanya sedang memamerkan kalung emas dengan bandul berwarna ungu yang baru ia beli tadi sore. Matsuri berdecak, namun ini adalah pesta jadi dia memaksakan senyum walau sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Sakura..." Matsuri mencengkram erat lengan atas gadis itu yang telanjang dan menyeretnya agar berhenti bersandiwara seolah sedang terkesima. "Jangan permalukan Aku," desisnya pelan dengan senyuman. Sakura mencebikkan bibir dan memasang wajah dongkol, namun ia mengikuti Matsuri yang menyeretnya bergabung dengan _staff_ lain yang saling melempar senyum.

"Terimakasih untuk para hadirin sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri datang ke acara peringatan ulang tahun yang ke-5. Saya, Jiraiya sebagai pemimpin Luxury group sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat datang!" Pria tua itu berdiri di atas podium dengan lampu disorot penuh kearahnya.

"Terlebih kepada para staff yang sudah setia selama lima tahun di perusahaan ini, tanpa usaha dan kerja keras kalian semua kita tidak bisa sampai sejauh ini, _bla..bla.. bla.._ " Sakura menguap bosan dan memilih untuk menunduk menatap kakinya dengan balutan _heels_ hitam, lebih menarik daripada pidato panjang Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, sekian pidato singkat dari saya, mungkin ada tambahan dari pimpinan Uchiha _company_ , saya beri tempat dan waktu."

Singkat? Pfft- pidato sepanjang barisan mantannya sendiri dibilang singkat? Sakura mendengus, konyol. Dia mendongkak, lehernya pegal menunduk terus dan memutuskan melakukan peregangan kecil. Dia mendongkak, kemudian pupil matanya membesar seolah sedang menatap semangkuk sup buah menggoda. Sakura menahan napas hingga menimbulkan suara seperti tercekik.

Matsuri spontan menoleh mendapati sahabatnya memegangi dada dan meraup udara dengan rakus. "S-saki, ada apa?" Ujarnya terkejut.

"Tuhan.." Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Dia mendongkak menatap tajam kearah pemuda berkulit putih dan bermata pualam, tersenyum menawan memulai pidatonya.

Matsuri mengelus punggung gadis itu dan menatap pemuda dan Sakura bergantian, "ada apa sih?!"

"Dia.." Sakura mencengkram ujung rok gaunnya. "Dia terlalu imut, _shannaro_!"

 **-TBC-**

A/n :

Hai gaes, DinahSaurus on the air! (ngiuuung)

Ini sebenarnya FF colab yang sudah Aku publish di WP. Namun, saya rasa saya sudah lama meninggalkan dunia per-Fanfiction-an hingga saya mulai berpikir, apa salahnya mempub cerita disini juga? Nah, itu aja dulu AuthorNote nya :3

Mind to Review? no? thanks :v


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : DinahSaurus47

Rate : T _semi_ M

 **But i guess you're the baddest**

.

 **MATSURI** memukul punggung berbalut gaun berwarna _plum_ itu, hingga si-empunya mengaduh pelan. Dia menghela napas kasar, "kukira kau terkena guna-guna seseorang atau sesuatu seperti itu! _Baka_." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Matsuri dari tubuhnya, dia meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir mengisyaratkan sahabatnya untuk diam. Kedua manik _vidrian_ -nya menatap _atractive_ pemuda tampan berjas di depan yang sedang bersiap memulai pidato.

"Perkenalkan saya wakil dari _Uchiha Company,_ berhubung karena Uchiha-sama sendiri akan datang terlambat karena mengadiri pembukaan museum umum di daerah Suna. Saya, Shimura Sai sebagai wakil yang diunjuk akan menggantikannya." Pemuda berambut klimis itu tersenyum ramah dan berdehem, dia benar-benar menyampaikan isi pidatonya. Sakura tidak masalah pemuda itu berbicara sampai rambutnya beruban pun tidak masalah. Sai ini terlalu imut dan memiliki senyum yang menawan, dia bisa betah menatap wajah putih porselen itu sampai rabun sekalipun.

Ketika Sai turun dari panggung, penonton bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kagum atas pembawaan pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu. Sementara Sakura, menghela nafas dan menggumamkan kata ' _yah_ ', mengawasi Sai yang kembali duduk bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain. "Matsuri, kau lihat dia kan? Dia tampak tampan dan imut, lebih cantik sedikit dariku, tapi tidak masalah. Kau tau dia?" Sakura menyerocos dengan antusias.

Matsuri mengangguk pasrah, tentu dia tau Shimura Sai yang bekerja sama dengan _Uchiha company_ sejak sangat lama. Kabarnya sudah menjamur, dan Sakura terlalu lelet untuk mengetahuinya. "Dia Shimura Sai, anak tunggal dari Shimura Danzo yang sudah lama bergabung dengan _Uchiha company_ dan _Luxury_ , dan Sakura.." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"apa?"

"Dia sudah bertunangan."

- **BAD** -

Kata sambutan dan ungkapan terimakasih sudah selesai dalam tata acara. Sekarang waktunya pesta sesungguhnya di lakukan. Para tamu di bawa ke ruangan lain berupa _ballroom_ dimana sudah banyak meja-meja berisi menu makanan dan minuman, serta lantai dansa yang bersih dan luas. Musik dimainkan dan mengalun lembut, jenis dansa yang berpasangan mulai bermunculan di tengah lantai dansa.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink diikat tinggi dan digelung rapi duduk di salah satu bangku biru, cemberut dan berwajah masam. Cowok yang ia taksir beberapa saat yang lalu, yang lebih imut darinya dan tampak lebih mapan dari Deidara ternyata sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah sesegera mungkin. Dia kesal, sangat kesal dan cukup kesal hingga memilih diam tanpa menginjak lantai dansa dengan siapapun.

Sakura membiarkan Matsuri menghampiri Sabaku Gaara, kekasih setahun tiga bulan gadis itu yang bekerja di bidang marketing. Jadilah Sakura duduk seorang diri, balutan gaun dan riasan cantik di wajahnya sia-sia karena ia hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun selain itu.

Tenggorokannya kering, ia belum meminum atau makan apapun dari tadi. Dengan malas, Sakura mengangkat pantat seksinya dan berjalan anggun menuju meja bertaplak putih dengan banyak makanan dan sajian minuman diatasnya. Gadis itu menuangkan sup buah pada gelas berkaki yang tersedia, menyesap dan merasakan sensasi dingin dan segar mengalir di kerongkongannya.

Setidaknya sup buah ini tidak lebih mengecewakan daripada fakta bahwa Sai sudah bertunangan, pikirnya dengan wajah masam.

Sakura berbalik setelah mencomot kue mangkok dan berniat membawa sepiring penuh untuk dinikmatinya seorang diri di tempat duduk. Namun kemudian matanya melebar dan kue yang menyumpal di mulutnya terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Dia membeku, terbengong layaknya orang bodoh tidak berpendidikan kala melihat pemandangan menyegarkan di depan mata.

Seorang pemuda, tentu saja, dengan kemeja putih dilipat hingga siku. Jas hitam tersampir di bahu kirinya, dan tangan kanan menggenggam sebotol sampanye. Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, tiba-tiba dia merasa kerongkogannya kembali kering. Pemuda itu tampak sangat panas dengan kemeja yang mencetak samar kotak-kotak atletis di perutnya, tiga kancing teratas kemeja kerja itu terbuka baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Dan rambut ravennya yang mencuat ditata acak-acakan dengan gaya sensual.

Sakura meletakkan piring berisi kue miliknya dan menatap tanpa memiliki kesempatan berkedip, pemuda ini... panas!

- **BAD** -

Pesta selesai larut, namun Sakura memutuskan pulang lebih awal malam itu. Dia membawa Audinya keluar, meninggalkan Matsuri yang akan pulang atau menghabiskan ronde dengan Gaara, dia tidak terlalu peduli. Hasratnya untuk berpesta membaik kala melihat pemuda dengan gaya menggairahkan dengan sepasang manik hitam membara. Namun ketika Sakura berniat berkenalan dan berbasa-basi ria dengan pemuda ini, dia kehilang jejaknya! Sial sekali, padahal jarang ada pemuda sesempurna itu.

Pagi ini _mood_ -nya tampak menurun setelah kehilangan jejak si tampan, Sakura mengubur kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang ia letakkan diatas meja kerja. Dia terlalu _down_ untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan Matsuri heran kala Sakura tidak memulai pagi dengan heboh seperti biasa.

"Hey," Matsuri menggoyangkan lengan gadis itu pelan. "Ada apa denganmu?" Sakura menggeleng, tidak memberi respon lebih. Namun itu justru membuat Matsuri semakin khawatir.

"Sakura.. apa ini soal pemuda tampan bertunangan semacam Sai di pesta semalam?" Sakura menggeleng, namun kini ia mengangkat wajahnya yang muram. "Jadi apa _sweety_?"

"Hah~ Ada pria tampan, terpanas yang pernah Aku lihat.." Sakura menerawang ke depan, bayang-bayang pemuda sensual itu kini muncul kembali. "Namun Aku tidak tau dia pergi kemana, Aku kehilangannya. Sial!"

Matsuri terkekeh pelan, dan menyadari kesalahannya ketika Sakura mendelik seolah bertanya sarkas apa yang ia tertawakan. "Maafkan Aku, Aku tidak menyangka kau mendapatkan dua incaran dalam satu pesta. _Wow_ Sakura," Ujar Matsuri dengan senyum lebut.

"Ini menyebalkan, ada dua pria tampan di pesta sialan itu dan Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satupun dari mereka!" Sakura kembali mengubur wajahnya dan menghentakkan kaki gemas. Matsuri tersenyum geli, menepu-nepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya hanya ada satu pria Sakura. Sai sudah tidak lajang, jadi pemuda panas yang kau bilang kau lihat itu adalah satu-satunya pilihanmu."

"Itu tidak benar!" Sakura masih _keukeh_ menganggap Sai tetap memiliki hak untuk menjadi miliknya, gadis keras kepala.

"Hah, jangan muram seperti ini. Kau layaknya wanita yang ditinggal suaminya," ujar Matsuri dengan kekehan halus.

"Itu benar! Si pemuda panas adalah calon suamiku, calon ayah anak-anakku!" Sakura bersikeras dan semakin gencar menghentakkan kakinya, berisik.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Matsuri memutar matanya dengan tingkah gadis yang sudah menginjak usia dua puluhan ini. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar moodmu kembali, heh?"

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menyerahkan _flashdisk_ putih dengan gantungan bunga Sakura mungil pada tutupnya. "Revisi proposalku untuk bulan ini, makasih Matsu- _chan._ Aku pergi dulu, _bai-bai_!"

"H-hey, Sakura?! SAKURAAA!" Matsuri menatap benda kecil di tangannya dengan mulut menganga. Dia mendongkak mendapati Sakura sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan riang. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggerang tertahan, dan dengan kesal menyalakan komputernya.

 **-BAD-**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melarikan diri ke salah satu pub yang dikenal dengan anggur putihnya. Dia bercencana membeli beberapa botol anggur dan menikmatinya di rumah nanti, suatu hiburan bagi perawan sepertinya. "Selamat siang," bartender tampan dengan rambut abu-abu yang diikat kebelakang tersenyum ramah. Sakura membalas seadanya dan menunjuk sebotol Anggur tahun '78.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus. Ini salah satu minuman terbaik kami, nona."

"Hm, bungkus saja," ujar Sakura yang kini mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi bundar yang tinggi berwarna hitam.

Gadis itu bersenandung pelan, mengamati suasana _cafe_ yang sepi karena matahari masih bersinar di atas kepala, bukan jam untuk bercinta. Beberapa menit kemudian bartender itu datang lagi dengan sebotol anggur yang sudah dibungkus dengan koran, diberi pita berwarna merah muda. "Ada lagi, nona?"

Sakura melirik _swatch_ mahal di pergelangan tangannya. Dia jamin Matsuri belum selesai merevisi proposal yang ia ajukan, jika ia kembali ke kantor maka kemungkinan besar Matsuri akan menyerahkan kembali pekerjaannya dan berpikir lagi untuk membantu, dia tersenyum kecil. "Ah, segelas _cocktail,_ terimakasih."

 **-0o0-**

"Kau darimana sialan?!" Matsuri membentaknya kasar dan menatap nyalang gadis yang terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Dari tadi," ujar Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hah~ Proposalmu sudah ku _print,_ periksa di mejamu. _Sono_!" Ujar Matsuri kesal. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum sumigrah. Dia duduk dengan manis dan sopan di kursinya sendiri, membolak-balikkan kertas berjilid itu dan bergumam seakan menilai sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia meletakkannya lagi di meja dan menganggukkan kepala.

" _Bravo, my darling_.." komentarnya yang mendekati Matsuri untuk memberikan pelukan dan rangkulan kecil pada gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak ia bekerja di perusahaan besar ini. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Aku bangga padamu Matsu-chan!"

"Hah, rayu pria diluaran sana dan lakukan apapun asal jangan padaku," Matsuri melepaskan rangkulan menjijikan dari bahunya. "Karena itu tidak akan membuatku terpengaruh."

Sakura terkekeh, mengambil bungkus anggurnya dan menggoyangkan di depan wajah gadis itu. " _Cheers_?" godanya dengan senyum menawan. Matsuri hanya menghela napas, menggoyangkan tangan di udara seperti gerakan mengusir nyamuk.

"Terserah.." Lagipula jika ia menolak, gadis gila ini tidak akan berhenti bertingkah. _Unfaedah_ jika memilih berdebat dengannya.

- **BAD** -

Sakura melempar senyum kearah Hayate, bartender atau bisa dianggap pelayan cafe di kantin yang berkelas ini. Dia mengambil dua gelas berkaki untuk meminum anggur dan memberikan tips beberapa yen untuk pemuda itu. Ini malam minggu, pastinya dia butuh uang untuk membayar minuman teman kencannya, kan? Dia membawa dua gelas kaca bening itu dan menyelipkan anggur di ketiaknya, tidak elegan namun praktis. Dia ingin mengejutkan Matsuri -walau nyatanya gadis itu sudah tau- dengan membawa dua gelas berisikan anggur manis di depan pintu, melakukan cepika-cepiki dan mereka cekikikan layaknya remaja labil tukang gosip.

Dia bersenandung, mengabaikan tatapan para OB atau klien ber-suit tampan maupun mapan menawan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan familier. Sudah terlalu sering ia dapatkan, tatapan tertarik? Memuja? Ingin membawa ke tempat sepi berdua? Basi!

Dia terlalu sibuk mengenang bermacam tatapan manusia pada dirinya, hingga dia merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang selama sekian detik kemudian menjatuhkan ketiga benda beling yang ia bawa. Beruntungnya tangan putih itu sempat meraih jas yang dikenakan si penabrak, menariknya hingga kini mereka berada di posisi yang lebih intim. Terlalu dekat.

Sakura membelalakkan mata, ketika kedua mata hitam itu menatapnya, namun lebih membakar dari tatapan lain yang pernah ia rasakan. Terlalu panas dan buruk bagi kesehatan hormon. Sialan!

"Anggurku.." Sakura bergumam pelan, kekecewaan terbersit sebagaimana ia mengucapkannya. "Kau harus mengganti ini, tuan!"

 **-BAD-**

A/n

DinahSaurus47 (-,-)

wah sepi sekaleh ini, hayati merasa sendirian :v Bisa kasih tanggapan tentang FF ini? tentang Authornya juga ga masalah (wink) (wink)

Mind to Review minnaaaaa?


End file.
